Oficialmente jodido
by GitanaEscarlata
Summary: Mi clímax había llegado y solo podía ver su perversa sonrisa acercarse a mí, mientras de sus labios escurría un poco de mi semilla, me la daba a probar entre sus besos con todo y el veneno que vertía dentro de mí cada vez que me arrastraba a su mundo de lujuria y desenfreno. Me mordía, me estrujaba y manoseaba a su antojo...LEMON


**I.- Oficialmente jodido…**

La atmosfera estaba tensa, había humo por todos lados y mi visión parecía estar en blanco y negro, mientras: podía ver mi cuerpo desde un segundo plano, como si me hubiera desprendido de él y ahí estaba, desnudo sobre la seda negra de la cama de Itachi y retorciéndome mientras sus manos me tomaban con brusquedad y su cabellera negra se mecía con su cabeza ascendiendo y descendiendo entre mis piernas, mis dedos no podían estar más aferrados a sus hombros, casi podía ver como lo hacía sangrar con la presión de mis uñas en su piel blanca. Mi clímax había llegado y solo podía ver su perversa sonrisa acercarse a mí, mientras de sus labios escurría un poco de mi semilla, me la daba a probar entre sus besos con todo y el veneno que vertía dentro de mí cada vez que me arrastraba a su mundo de lujuria y desenfreno. Me mordía, me estrujaba y manoseaba a su antojo, me hacia suyo y desaparecía. Desperté con la frente sudada y el resultado de aquel sueño erótico, humedeciendo mis pantaloncillos.

Joder Naruto, ya estas grande para esto… - Me recrimine en vos baja.

Como odiaba esos malditos sueños. Limpie la escena del crimen y me di una ducha, me puse otro pijama y pensé en desayunar algo. Seguro Sakura ya estaba despierta también.

En la cocina se escuchaba el ruido de los trastos en el fregadero y como sabía la poca pericia que mi compañera de piso tenia para las tareas domesticas, decidí entrar en su auxilio antes de que acabara con la vajilla.

Te ayudo Sakura-chan… - en ese instante desee no haber querido ayudar.

¡Naruto! Rápidamente me dio la cara con un leve sonrojo y su novio se sentó con una sonrisa discreta en la mesa.

Había encontrado a Sakura empotrada contra el zinc y a su novio manoseándole el trasero bajo el pijama. El llevaba el torso desnudo y unos pantalones cortos, desvié rápidamente la mirada, pude ver cómo sin pudor alguno se palmeaba la entrepierna sumamente despierta. Ese tipo en verdad me asqueaba.

Buenos días Naruto-kun. Me saludo.

Sakura-chan ¿Puedes venir un momento? La jale conmigo al pasillo, ignorando por completo al azabache.

Hey Naruto, tranquilo.

Ya habíamos hablado de esto…

Lo sé, lo sé y prometo que no pasara de nuevo.

¿Durmió aquí, cierto?

Mmm… es solo que…

Sakura-chan, por eso tenemos reglas…

Si Naruto y por Dios que lo iba a correr en cuanto cayo el sol pero… no pude…

Tan sencillo como decirle "Vete a casa"

¡Se lo dije! – Bajo la voz – pero sabe _convencerme…_es que esa manera que tiene de acariciar mis…

¡No necesito detalles! La corte.

No necesita pelos y señas de lo que mi amiga se dejaba hacer por las manos libidinosas de aquel tipo. Más de una vez los había encontrado liándose en algún rincón de la casa, ese par no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por no dañar mi salud mental, podría decir que he visto más de lo que debería y parecía no molestarles.

Solo el desayuno…

¿Qué?

Ven a desayunar con nosotros y después de eso lo mando a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura-chan…

Hice pancakes. Sonrió divertida.

Bien, pero yo comeré en mi recamara.

En la cocina esta ese odioso sonriendo de esa manera prepotente, simplemente no entendía que era lo que Sakura veía en el.

Provecho Itachi. Tome mis pancakes y me fui a mi recamara.

O lo que yo veía en el.

En televisión no había nada bueno, solo los programas matutinos para niños, esos que pasan los sábados. Sin más que hacer, pase los siguientes cuarenta minutos desayunando mientras veía la basura matutina de la TV.

Tock. Tock.

¡Pasa Sakura-chan

No soy Sakura.

Itachi entro a mi habitación, se acercaba a mi cama con ese paso elegante que lo caracterizaba y mi única reacción fue recorrerme hasta la cabecera. Su sonrisa perversa se hiso presente en cuanto me supo nervioso, eso solo me hiso pasar saliva, conocía esa señal, era la que me hacia escuchar esa vocecita en mi mente, esa que me decía _Corre…_ pude haberlo hecho, pero entre mis cavilaciones y sus movimientos, me encontré de un segundo a otro aferrándome a su espalda mientras él hacía de las suyas en mi cuello.

Ita… para, Itachi…

Shh…

¡Sakura-chan esta…!

Tomando una ducha, no saldrá en un buen rato…

Pero…

Sabía que nos encontrarías hace un rato. Y suspiro contra mi pecho mientras me abría el pijama.

¿Y cómo no? si estaban haciendo rui… - mordió mi pezón derecho - ¡Aaah!

¿Haciendo ruido? es que me fascina cuando nos ves…

A mí no… - Cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando sentí sus manos heladas en mi entrepierna, masajeándome bajo el pantaloncillo.

¿Sabes que cuando me la cojo en el cuarto de al lado no dejo de pensar si te estás masturbando?

¡Eres un idiota!

Sí, pero un idiota que te pone a mil.

Me das asco Itachi.

Lo dudo, aquí hay un anillito de carne que se está volviendo loco por sentir algo más grande que mis dedos – Metía y sacaba sus dedos de mi entrada mientras me hablaba de manera sucia al oído.

Las manos blancas de Itachi manejaban con maestría mi cuerpo, mientras mis ojos vacilaban entre la vista del torso desnudo del moreno y la puerta que estaba medio cerrada. Sakura podría entrar de un minuto a otro y ello en vez de preocuparme, me excitaba más, entendía un poco la manía de mi amiga y su novio por liarse en el sillón de la sala, en el pasillo de la entrada o en la mesa de la cocina, sabían que no estaban solos y que los podía encontrar en medio de su faena, pero esto era distinto y esto si era realmente malo.

Sakura había empezado a salir con Itachi desde hacía un año, cuando me lo presento simplemente supe que esa sonrisa con la que me saludo, no me traería nada bueno, era una sonrisa perversa que anunciaba problemas. Pero claro que no dije nada, Sakura estaba muy ilusionada con este chico y yo no lo arruinaría.  
La primera noche que ese chico paso en nuestra casa supuse que no pasaría nada así que no me opuse, pero los gemidos de mi compañera de piso me habían despertado a media noche y me levante tembloroso de la cama, a mitad del pasillo me pregunte que podría decirles… no me atrevía a tocar y me encontré con la puerta a medio cerrar, con el corazón en la mano me acerqué en silencio. La escena no podía ser más erótica: Itachi estaba sentado contra el cabezal y Sakura se encontraba cabalgando sobre él, de espaldas a la puerta. Tenía una vista en primera fila de sus cuerpos desnudos, sudando, entre un coro de gemidos sensuales y roncos. Intente pasar saliva en vano, mi garganta estaba totalmente seca, mi pulso se disparo cuando los ojos negros de Itachi me encontraron espiando, contrario a todo lo que me imagine lo pude ver tomando a la pelirrosa de las caderas y la embestía sin piedad, ella se llevo ambas manos a la boca tratando de acallar aquellos alaridos que no podría distinguir si eran dolor o placer, pero a juzgar por las expresiones del rostro de Itachi y la convulsiones del pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, supe que eso la estaba haciendo tocar el cielo, la abrazo posesivamente mientras seguía embistiéndola y rápidamente salió de ella, derramando su semilla en las sabanas rojas de mi amiga, descaradamente me dejo ver su hombría erguida latir en el orgasmo y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura, me miro, me sonrió, todo el acto desde que se percato de mi presencia, me sonrió. Y como esa ocasión se dieron tres más en las cuales termine espiándolos como un enfermo voyerista, para aumentar la culpa a aquel pequeño placer me levante a media noche incapaz de ignorar los gemidos roncos de Itachi que se escuchaban a través de la pared hasta mi cuarto, termine masturbándome y supe que estaba tocando un terreno peligroso. Planee de mil maneras como imponer la regla de "No chicos" en el departamento, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar de ello con Sakura, ella evadía el tema.

Al siguiente día me encontraba solo, Sakura me había dicho que pasaría todo el fin de semana en casa de su amiga Ino y pensé que llegando la enfrentaría, había preparado todo un discurso pero no contemple la visita del novio de Sakura. Esa sonrisa perversa estaba del otro lado de la puerta y sin permiso, entro a la casa.

Sakura-chan no está… - Me quede parado en la puerta.

Lo sé – Cerro la puerta y me acorralo.

En cuanto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, supe que ese tipo no era nada más que problemas, lastimosamente era un mar de problemas que me estaba arrastraba con él, no podía nadar en contra corriente y después de aquel primer encuentro a pesar de mis esfuerzos siempre termine ahogándome en el mar de sus caricias, como ahora.

Aaah, Naruto eres tan estrecho…

Sus manos me sostenían de las caderas y yo me estremecía con la cara contra el colchón, su lenguaje era soez y sus caricias violentas, pero aun así, yo me sentía bien, me llenaba de placer, de placer y de culpa. Después de mi orgasmo, recobraba la conciencia y después del suyo, sabía que el regresaría a los brazos de su novia… de MI amiga. Y yo me quedaba así: ahí en la cama, con su semilla escurriendo entre mis piernas, sus manos tatuadas en mi cuerpo y el olor de su sexo circulando, por toda mi habitación.

Me sonrió una última vez y se subió el pantalón.

Itachi – lo llamo Sakura en su habitación.

Estuviste fantástico zorrito… - me guiño un ojo y salió de mi habitación – Estoy en la cocina, cariño.

Cerró la puerta y yo me quede en blanco. Sabía perfectamente que yo era solo el pasatiempo de Itachi y que tarde o temprano Sakura nos descubriría, pues al igual que cuando se metía con ella, cuando estaba conmigo tampoco tenía el más mínimo reparo en tomar precauciones para que nadie nos descubriera. Mis encuentros con el siempre eran cortos, pero placenteros, yo sentía culpa pero también me había hecho dependiente al veneno en el sexo de Itachi, ese veneno que se activo como droga, droga de la cual me había hecho adicto desde hacía ya 6 meses y 8 días… era amante del novio de mi amiga y mi relación con el era de lo más sencilla: consistía en espiarlos liándose, para masturbarme o espiarlos y esperar la oportunidad de que Itachi me abordase en un descuido de Sakura… un voyerista gay robándole el novio a la mejor amiga ¿Patético no?

Había tomado un baño y salí de casa, no sabía muy bien a donde iba pero estaba plenamente de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Sakura cuando termine de ducharme, no quería quedarme. Mi historia que parecía patética se había vuelto tormentosa, porque en el reciente encuentro con Itachi descubrí que había algo que deseaba más que su cuerpo… porque aunque compartía su sexo con Sakura y ella compartía los labios de Itachi conmigo, había algo que solamente le pertenecía a ella y eso era el corazón del Uchiha. Para mi mala suerte me había enamorado de esa sonrisa perversa… de ese sexo desenfrenado… de esas caricias violentas… de esos besos húmedos y de ese lenguaje sucio… me había enamorado de todo lo que implicada ser de ese hombre, me había enamorado totalmente de Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
